


[Podfic] indelible

by Podfixx



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Abuse of glitter, Crack Treated Seriously, English Accent, First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, Grooming, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Requited Pining, Soundcloud, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: Crowley hiccups. It turns into a burp. “Angel,” he repeats, and if it sounds soppy, well, what do you expect. Crowley is three winds—sheets—anyway he’s shitfaced. It’s not like Aziraphale doesn’t know Crowley’s in love with him. It’s not like it’s a secret. It’s not like Crowley hasn’t lived with the mortification of being known down to the molecule every day for six thousand years.Why is he here again? Oh yes.“I need your help.”*It turns out glitter is miracle-proof and, also, that it itches. Crowley needs some help preening. He gets a bit more than he bargained for.





	[Podfic] indelible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greased_lightning_rod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greased_lightning_rod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [indelible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014447) by [greased_lightning_rod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greased_lightning_rod/pseuds/greased_lightning_rod). 

> Oh my goodness, this was a story just begging to be podficed!  
With grateful thanks to greased_lightning_rod for permission to make that a reality.
> 
> Music: Guilty Pleasures by Ivor Dvorkin, Duncan Pittock, Ellie Kidd


End file.
